24/7=Heaven
24/7=Heaven es la décimo primera canción del primer álbum completo de BTS, DARK & WILD. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=neowaui cheot deiteu jakkuman aecheoreom seolle yojeum nan Sunday neoraneun haega tteun Sunday neowaui cheot deiteu jakkuman aecheoreom seolle yojeum nan Sunday neoraneun haega tteun Sunday 24/7 haru jongil ni saenggangman haetji gidaehaetdeon cheot deiteu naegeneun waenji teukbyeolhan nari doeldeutae I can be a gentleman Cause I’m your boyfriend heumheum gomin kkeute bameul kkolttak saewobeoryeotjiman achim haejocha kkaeji anheun sigan haruga wae ireoke gin ji chochimi gwaenhi mipji neorang sagwige doen dwibuteo maeil Updoen Feeling All night girl I think about you all night girl naeirimyeon geudael boge dwae And I don’t know what to say neoreul mannaneun Sunday gidaryeowatdeon Sunday (How we do how we do how we do uh yeah) sigana jogeumman ppalli dallyeojwo neoreul mannaneun Sunday sangsangman haetdeon Someday oneureun hansumdo mot jal geot gata neowaui cheot deiteu jakkuman aecheoreom seolle yojeum nan Sunday neoraneun haega tteun Sunday neowaui cheot deiteu jakkuman aecheoreom seolle yojeum nan Sunday neoraneun haega tteun Sunday naeireun kkumkkudeon deiteu nal cham yeppeun byeolgwa yeppeun dal nal bichuneun bit, oneulttara deo modeun sesangi nal wihan geot gata right? oneul bammankeumeun Plan Man neol wihaeseoya dalling manyak sigani neoran jusigiramyeon tujareul haji neowa ibeul ot choice otjangeul powi nae mameun noise heunge naneun kossori ni saenggangman gadeukhaetji harujoengil oneul bamkkaji ni hwansange jam mot irugetji hollo All night girl I think about you all night girl naeirimyeon geudael boge dwae And I don’t know what to say neoreul mannaneun Sunday gidaryeowatdeon Sunday (How we do how we do how we do uh yeah) sigana jogeumman ppalli dallyeojwo neoreul mannaneun Sunday sangsangman haetdeon Someday oneureun hansumdo mot jal geot gata jakku geoureul bogo gwaenhi simjangi ttwieo I don’t wanna say no more Feel like I don’t wanna say no more (I know) Oh neon (I know) mandeureo nae maeireul yeonghwacheoreom yojeumen nan neul Sunday haruharu tto Sunday (How we do how we do how we do uh yeah) harue myeot beonssik jeollo misoga sangsangman haetdeon Someday ijeneun anya Someday gwaenhi nan utgo isseul geotman gata neowaui cheot deiteu jakkuman aecheoreom seolle yojeum nan Sunday neoraneun haega tteun Sunday neowaui cheot deiteu jakkuman aecheoreom seolle yojeum nan Sunday neoraneun haega tteun Sunday |-| HYYH On Stage ver. =neowaui cheot deiteu jakkuman aecheoreom seolle yojeum nan Sunday neoraneun haega tteun Sunday neowaui cheot deiteu jakkuman aecheoreom seolle yojeum nan Sunday neoraneun haega tteun Sunday 24/7 haru jongil ni saenggangman haetji gidaehaetdeon cheot deiteu naegeneun waenji teukbyeolhan nari doeldeutae I can be a gentleman Cause I’m your boyfriend heumheum gomin kkeute bameul kkolttak saewobeoryeotjiman achim haejocha kkaeji anheun sigan haruga wae ireoke gin ji chochimi gwaenhi mipji neorang sagwige doen dwibuteo maeil Updoen Feeling All night girl I think about you all night girl naeirimyeon geudael boge dwae And I don’t know what to say neoreul mannaneun Sunday gidaryeowatdeon Sunday (How we do how we do how we do uh yeah) sigana jogeumman ppalli dallyeojwo neoreul mannaneun Sunday sangsangman haetdeon Someday oneureun hansumdo mot jal geot gata jakku geoureul bogo gwaenhi simjangi ttwieo I don’t wanna say no more Feel like I don’t wanna say no more (I know) Oh neon (I know) mandeureo V/JKnae maeireul yeonghwacheoreom yojeumen nan neul Sunday haruharu tto Sunday (How we do how we do how we do uh yeah) harue myeot beonssik jeollo misoga sangsangman haetdeon Someday ijeneun anya Someday gwaenhi nan utgo isseul geotman gata neowaui cheot deiteu jakkuman aecheoreom seolle yojeum nan Sunday neoraneun haega tteun Sunday neowaui cheot deiteu jakkuman aecheoreom seolle yojeum nan Sunday neoraneun haega tteun Sunday |-| Hangul =너와의 첫 데이트 자꾸만 애처럼 설레 요즘 난 Sunday 너라는 해가 뜬 Sunday 너와의 첫 데이트 자꾸만 애처럼 설레 요즘 난 Sunday 너라는 해가 뜬 Sunday 24/7 하루 종일 니 생각만 했지 기대했던 첫 데이트 내게는 왠지 특별한 날이 될듯해 I can be a gentleman Cause I’m your boyfriend 흠흠 고민 끝에 밤을 꼴딱 새워버렸지만 아침 해조차 깨지 않은 시간 하루가 왜 이렇게 긴 지 초침이 괜히 밉지 너랑 사귀게 된 뒤부터 매일 Up된 Feeling All night girl I think about you all night girl 내일이면 그댈 보게 돼 And I don’t know what to say 너를 만나는 Sunday 기다려왔던 Sunday (How we do how we do how we do uh yeah) 시간아 조금만 빨리 달려줘 너를 만나는 Sunday 상상만 했던 Someday 오늘은 한숨도 못 잘 것 같아 너와의 첫 데이트 자꾸만 애처럼 설레 요즘 난 Sunday 너라는 해가 뜬 Sunday 너와의 첫 데이트 자꾸만 애처럼 설레 요즘 난 Sunday 너라는 해가 뜬 Sunday 내일은 꿈꾸던 데이트 날 참 예쁜 별과 예쁜 달 날 비추는 빛, 오늘따라 더 모든 세상이 날 위한 것 같아 right? 오늘 밤만큼은 Plan Man 널 위해서야 달링 만약 시간이 너란 주식이라면 투자를 하지 너와 입을 옷 choice 옷장을 포위 내 맘은 noise 흥에 나는 콧소리 니 생각만 가득했지 하루죙일 오늘 밤까지 니 환상에 잠 못 이루겠지 홀로 All night girl I think about you all night girl 내일이면 그댈 보게 돼 And I don’t know what to say 너를 만나는 Sunday 기다려왔던 Sunday (How we do how we do how we do uh yeah) 시간아 조금만 빨리 달려줘 너를 만나는 Sunday 상상만 했던 Someday 오늘은 한숨도 못 잘 것 같아 자꾸 거울을 보고 괜히 심장이 뛰어 I don’t wanna say no more Feel like I don’t wanna say no more (I know) Oh 넌 (I know) 만들어 내 매일을 영화처럼 요즘엔 난 늘 Sunday 하루하루 또 Sunday (How we do how we do how we do uh yeah) 하루에 몇 번씩 절로 미소가 상상만 했던 Someday 이제는 아냐 Someday 괜히 난 웃고 있을 것만 같아 너와의 첫 데이트 자꾸만 애처럼 설레 요즘 난 Sunday 너라는 해가 뜬 Sunday 너와의 첫 데이트 자꾸만 애처럼 설레 요즘 난 Sunday 너라는 해가 뜬 Sunday |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones